random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh goes Poop: The Longest Bathroom Line 2: Electric Boogaloo
is a 2016 special played during the 25 Days of Random-Ness. Plot Pooh goes to a New York Giants game and he does the same thing he did back in the first Longest Bathroom Line. Instead of singing "Time" he sings "The Hairbrush Song" from Veggietales by replacing the word "Hairbrush" with "Poop", which is the most obvious choice for him. Like last time, he causes a even bigger line bigger than the one from The Longest Bathroom Line 1 with more brief cameos and each trying to kill Pooh. 2 hours later of waiting in the bathroom, Syndrome finds the cure to the problem by calling a "Goverment Train" which crushes part of the bathroom and kills Pooh instantly. Turns out, like last time, it was a just a dream. But then, he has to go back to the toilet again. At the end, Peter Griffin tells that always remember to take out someone if they are causing a gigantic line. Trivia *This is the first Pooh goes Poop special to feature the most characters. *In The Longest Bathroom Line 1, there were 18 characters. But in this one, there are 25. Characters Cover.jpg|Pooh: The culprit of the hold up. Littlemac-ssb4-artwork.png|Little Mac: Attempts to kill Pooh by using his Megaton Punch. Sackboy.jpg|Sackboy: He just wants his nachos. Robotnik eggman.jpg|Dr. Robotnik: He's going to SnooPINGAS usall on Pooh. Ami.png|Ami Onuki: She's mad because of Pooh, and also wants to see part of the halftime show. Grover.png|Grover: He wants his revenge on Pooh for being a bad gardner. 382px-20130506210033!Trophy.png|Trophy: Managed to escape the rejection portal, but landed on the line. 640px-1655359 10151977328993214 675582303 o.jpg|All-Star Zombie: He can't play his game because of the line Pooh created. (He's facing the giants as the seahawks) Finn The Human Pie Derp.gif|Finn: The person who wet his pants in the line. Larry01.png|Larry the Cucumber: He gets mad because Pooh is copying the lyrics of his song. Applejack Pony.png|Applejack: The pony who hates Pooh the most, so she tries to kill Pooh by dumping lots of apples on Pooh's head. 343px-Donkey Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Donkey Kong: He is very angry because of that Pooh. So he decides to punch him in the face, and he does! (Somehow) Pinkie Pie ID.png|Human Pinkie Pie: Attempts to get rid of Pooh by popping a gigantic balloon. FT.png|Father Time: Blasts a few stalls with his club. 348px-Syndrome.png|Syndrome: Kills Pooh by calling in the "Goverment Train". Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin: Makes a cameo in the line. Gumball watterson by vervynck-d3h1530.png|Gumball: The person who was close to wetting his pants but he didn't. StanGFArt.png|Grunkle Stan: Tells Gumball that he needs to wait a little longer. ZombieHD.png|Some Random Zombie: After eating Pooh's plants in Gardening with Pooh, he attempts to eat Pooh's brain. Megaman-ssb4-artwork.png|Megaman: Fires his X-buster which causes part of the other toilets to blow up. PaperCreation.png|Paper: He is "this" close to killing Pooh. Herbert P. Bear.png|Herbert: Makes a cameo at the very beginning. Paper Kirby I Guess.png|Kirby: Ami's boyfriend who wants his fries. VirusAlert.jpg|Toon Weird Al: Tells everyone that Pooh had "Fat Butt Syndrome". Brody.png|Brody: Starts to annoy Pooh by telling Yo Mama jokes to him. Owl new.png|Pooh's Great Uncle/Owl: The only Pooh character to appear in this short that's not Pooh. Category:Pooh Goes Poop Category:Need I say more? Category:HOLY MOTHER OF FATHER Category:HOLY MOLY Category:Poop Category:Doyle Category:Sorry Link, I can't give credit. Come back when your a little MMMMMMMMMMMMricher. Category:WageGannon6's Pages